All Things Must Pass
All Things Must Pass es un álbum triple de George Harrison grabado y publicado tras la separación de The Beatles. Fue el primer álbum triple de un artista, compuesta su primera edición por dos discos de vinilo de canciones y un tercer disco titulado "Apple Jam" conformado por canciones improvisadas en el estudio de grabación junto a músicos amigos y otros invitados. Recibido como una obra maestra desde su descubrimiento en 1970, All Things Must Pass es ampliamente considerado como uno de los mejores álbumes publicados por un Beatle en su carrera en solitario y ha sido certificado por la RIAA con seis discos de platino.RIAA - Gold & Platinum - May 31, 2008 Historia El torrencial de buen material que conforma All Things Must Pass pilló desprevenido a muchos críticos musicales, debido en gran medida a su puesto de tercer compositor en The Beatles, siempre a la sombra de John Lennon y Paul McCartney, si bien durante el último periodo había compuesto éxitos que podrían superar la calidad de las composiciones Lennon/McCartney, como es el caso de "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", "Something" o "Here Comes The Sun". De forma consecuente, el hecho de que en cada disco de The Beatles apareciera una o dos canciones suyas permitió a Harrison recopilar una buena cantidad de material suficiente para publicar un triple álbum tras la ruptura del grupo. Grabado entre mayo y agosto de 1970 en Abbey Road Studios, y posteriormente mezclado en Trident Studios desde agosto hasta septiembre de 1970, Harrison contó con la ayuda de Phil Spector para co-producir el álbum y darle un sonido más pesado y resonante típico de la producción de Spector. Antes de la grabación del álbum, Harrison ensayó un buen número de temas acompañado únicamente de su guitarra. Junto a las canciones que conformarían el álbum, como "Beware of Darkness" e "If Not for You", la grabación, editada en el bootleg Beware of ABKCO, incluía canciones inéditas así como temas que posteriormente serían editadas a lo largo de la carrera musical de Harrison, como "I Don't Wanna Do It", "Everybody Nobody" y "Window Window". De estas grabaciones, "Beware of Darkness" y "Let It Down" serían publicadas en la reedición del año 2001. El álbum incluye a Ringo Starr, Peter Frampton, miembros de Badfinger, Eric Clapton, Billy Preston, y un joven Phil Collins que aún no se había unido al grupo Genesis. Bob Dylan, amigo de Harrison, coescribió "I'd Have You Anytime", al tiempo que Harrison versionaba el tema "If Not for You", publicado recientemente en el disco New Morning de Dylan. El single principal de All Things Must Pass fue "My Sweet Lord", que se convirtió al instante en un gran éxito, alcanzando el primer puesto de las listas de éxitos a nivel mundial y perdiendo una posterior demanda por supuesto plagio de la canción "He's So Fine" de The Chiffons. Un juzgado alegó que Harrison había plagiado de forma inintencionada la primera canción, lo que dio a George el argumento para escribir una canción titulada "This Song" mofándose del proceso judicial. El álbum alcanzó el puesto #4 en las listas británicas y pasó siete semanas en el primer puesto de las estadounidenses, siendo acreditado como séxtuple álbum de platino. Una edición remasterizada de All Things Must Pass, supervisada por Harrison, vio la luz en 2001, meses antes de su muerte, junto a varios temas extras y una nueva versión de "My Sweet Lord". Asimismo, el álbum incluía una nueva portada coloreada, a diferencia de la original en blanco y negro, con una denuncia de la contaminación a través de pequeñas inclusiones que se van introduciendo desde la funda del primer disco hasta la del tercero. El 29 de julio de 2006, la compañía que regenta las listas de éxitos británicas modificó una de las listas debido a una huelga que tuvo lugar en el momento de la publicación del álbum y que impidió repartir la correspondencia con el número de ventas. Así pues, All Things Must Pass, que originalmente había alcanzado la posición #4, fue recientemente galardonado con el número #1 en el Reino Unido debido a los errores de cálculo originados por la huelga.icLiverpool - Number one for Harrison at last Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por George Harrison excepto donde se anota. Edición original Álbum de estudio Primera cara #"I'd Have You Anytime" (George Harrison/Bob Dylan) – 2:56 #"My Sweet Lord" – 4:38 #* Harrison fue demandado en la primavera de 1971 por los publicistas de "He's So Fine" por infringir derechos de autor, con la posterior sentencia de 1981 que obligaba a Harrison a pagar los royalties #"Wah-Wah" – 5:35 #* Referencia a los problemas entre Harrison y McCartney #"Isn't It a Pity" (Versión 1) – 7:08 Segunda cara #"What Is Life" – 4:22 #"If Not for You" (Bob Dylan) – 3:29 #"Behind That Locked Door" – 3:05 #* Escrita para Bob Dylan #"Let It Down" – 4:57 #"Run of the Mill" – 2:49 Tercera cara #"Beware of Darkness" – 3:48 #"Apple Scruffs" – 3:04 #* Escrita acerca de las seguidoras que rondaban alrededor de Apple Records #"Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let It Roll)" – 3:46 #* Sir Frankie Crisp fue el propietario de la mansión de Harrison, Friar Park, en Henley-on-Thames, que él compró en 1970 #"Awaiting on You All" – 2:45 #"All Things Must Pass" – 3:44 Cuarta cara #"I Dig Love" – 4:55 #"Art of Dying" – 3:37 #* Escrita en 1966 #* Incluye a un Phil Collins de 19 años en la percusión #"Isn't It a Pity" (Versión 2) – 4:45 #"Hear Me Lord" – 5:46 Apple Jam Quinta cara #"Out of the Blue" (Jim Gordon/Carl Radle/Bobby Whitlock/Eric Clapton/Gary Wright/George Harrison/Jim Price/Bobby Keys/Al Aronowitz) – 11:14 #"It's Johnny's Birthday" (basada en "Congratulations", de Martin/Coulter) – 0:49 #* Grabada en agosto de 1970 con Ringo Starr y presentada a John Lennon el 9 de octubre en su trigésimo cumpleaños #"Plug Me In" (Jim Gordon/Carl Radle/Bobby Whitlock/Eric Clapton/Dave Mason/George Harrison) – 3:18 Sexta cara #"I Remember Jeep" (Ginger Baker/Klaus Voormann/Billy Preston/Eric Clapton/George Harrison) – 8:07 #* "Jeep" era el nombre del perro de Eric Clapton recientemente robado #"Thanks for the Pepperoni" (Jim Gordon/Carl Radle/Bobby Whitlock/Eric Clapton/Dave Mason/George Harrison) – 5:31 Reedición de 2001 En 2000, George Harrison supervisó personalmente la remasterización de All Things Must Pass, el primero de sus proyectos para reeditar todo su catálogo musical. Tristemente, Harrison sólo vivió lo suficiente para ver la reedición de All Things Must Pass en enero de 2001, en su compañía GN Records y distribuida a través de EMI. Además de la coloración de la portada, los tres discos de vinilo habían sido reducidos a dos CDs, con temas adicionales al final del primero y la "Apple Jam" al final del segundo. Disco uno #"I'd Have You Anytime" (George Harrison/Bob Dylan) – 2:56 #"My Sweet Lord" – 4:38 #"Wah-Wah" – 5:35 #"Isn't It a Pity" (Version 1) – 7:09 #"What Is Life" – 4:22 #"If Not for You" (Bob Dylan) – 3:29 #"Behind That Locked Door" – 3:05 #"Let It Down" – 4:57 #"Run of the Mill" – 2:49 #"I Live for You" – 3:35 #* Grabación del año 2000 de un tema inédito de las sesiones de All Things Must Pass #"Beware of Darkness" – 3:19 #* Versión acústica grabada el 27 de mayo de 1970 al inicio de las sesiones #"Let It Down" – 3:54 #* Versión acústica grabada el 27 de mayo de 1970 al inicio de las sesiones, con la adición de un teclado en el año 2000 #"What Is Life" – 4:27 #* Temprana mezcla del tema el 9 de agosto de 1970 con trompeta y oboe y sin voz #"My Sweet Lord (2000)" – 4:57 #* Nueva versión de la canción original, con coros de Sam Brown Disco dos #"Beware of Darkness" – 3:48 #"Apple Scruffs" – 3:04 #"Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let It Roll)" – 3:46 #"Awaiting on You All" – 2:45 #"All Things Must Pass" – 3:44 #"I Dig Love" – 4:55 #"Art Of Dying" – 3:37 #"Isn't It a Pity" (Version 2) – 4:45 #"Hear Me Lord" – 5:46 #"It's Johnny's Birthday" (Based upon "Congratulations" - Martin/Coulter) – 0:49 #"Plug Me In" (Jim Gordon/Carl Radle/Bobby Whitlock/Eric Clapton/Dave Mason/George Harrison) – 3:18 #"I Remember Jeep" (Ginger Baker/Klaus Voormann/Billy Preston/Eric Clapton/George Harrison) – 8:07 #"Thanks for the Pepperoni" (Jim Gordon/Carl Radle/Bobby Whitlock/Eric Clapton/Dave Mason/George Harrison) – 5:31 #"Out of the Blue" (Jim Gordon/Carl Radle/Bobby Whitlock/Eric Clapton/Gary Wright/George Harrison/Jim Price/Bobby Keys/Al Aronowitz) – 11:16 Personal Los siguientes músicos se encuentran acreditados en la reedición de 2001: * Guitarras: George Harrison, Eric Clapton, Dave Mason, Peter Frampton * Bajo: Klaus Voormann, Carl Radle * Arreglos de orquesta: John Barham * Teclados: Gary Wright, Bobby Whitlock, Billy Preston, Gary Brooker * Batería y percusión: Ringo Starr, Jim Gordon, Alan White, Phil Collins, Ginger Baker * Pedal steel: Pete Drake * Saxofón tenor: Bobby Keys * Trompeta: Jim Price * Guitarras rítmicas y percusión: Badfinger * Piano Rhodes y coros en "I Live for You" y "My Sweet Lord" (2000): Dhani Harrison * Pandereta en "My Sweet Lord" (2000): Ray Cooper * Coros en "My Sweet Lord" (2000): Sam Brown Versiones de temas *Billy Preston versioneó "My Sweet Lord" y "All Things Must Pass" en su álbum de 1970 Encouraging Words *Galaxie 500 versioneó "Isn't It a Pity" en el álbum de 1989 On Fire * El primer grupo de Tom Petty, Mudcrutch, versioneó en directo "Isn't It a Pity". En la gira del año 2002 con The Heartbreakers volvió a interpretar la canción en homenaje a Harrison. * Joe Cocker versioneó "Beware Of Darkness" en el álbum de 2007 Hymn For My Soul. * La banda de rock progresivo Spock's Beard versioneó "Beware of Darkness" en el álbum homónimo. *Nina Simone versioneó entre 1971 y 1973 "My Sweet Lord", "Isn't It A Pity" y "Here Comes The Sun". *Leon Russell verioneó "Beware of Darkness" en su álbum Leon Russell and the Shelter People. *The Rutles versioneó "Isn't It A Pity" durante una gira. *Eric Clapton rindió un tributo a George Harrison en la edición de 2007 del Crossroads Guitar Festival al versionar "Isn't It a Pity". *Megadeth hizo un cover de "My Sweet Lord" durante un unplugged en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Debido a la conocida admiración de Dave Mustaine por el público argentino, cambió ligeramente la letra, en vez de cantar "Aleluya", cantaban "Buenos Aires" y "Argentina". *Pedro Aznar, compositor y multinstrumentista argentino, hizo una versión de "Isn't It a Pity" en su album doble de 2008 Quebrado. Listas de éxitos Álbum Singles Referencias Enlaces externos * AllThingsMustPass.com Página oficial del álbum Categoría:Álbumes de George Harrison